Une journée dans la vie de Harry Potter la
by Anyme
Summary: Une journée dans la vie de Harry Potter, la vérité vrai (rah, le titreà rallonge!).Quand la VERITE n'est pas déformée par Joanne(K.R.) que Jean-Paul 2 finit à Azkaban et qu'on lit l'avenir dans les feuilles de Cana, ça décoiffe...En plus y'a d gu
1. Le réveil

Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Voilà, ma première fanfic ! Une parodie de Harry Potter parmi tant d'autres. Je dois avouer que je suis quand même content d'avoir terminé la première partie.  
  
L'histoire se passe à Poudlard, vers la 5e année, visiblement, et retrace une VERITABLE journée dans la vie de Harry Potter n'ayant pas été arrangée, coupée au montage ni romancée par les attachés de presse de Mr Potter. ;-)  
  
Au fait, si vous trouvez que c'est un peu la folie dans l'école des sorcier, disons que c'est parce que Poudlard n'est en réalité pas qu'une école mais un immense plateau de tournage ( enfin un truc dans le genre ).  
  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à me REWIEVER pour me donner votre avis -si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive la suite ou non et tout ça.  
  
Voilà, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien !  
  
Une journée dans la vie de Harry Potter ( la vérité vraie ).  
  
Chapitre Un : Le réveil.  
  
Ce matin-là, une sonnerie stridente réveilla Harry Potter qui se hâta de chercher à taton son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet et de décrocher.  
  
-Allo ? Mr Potter ? C'est Joanne à l'appareil !  
  
-Ah, marmonna Harry en reconnaissant la voix de son agent de presse au bout du fil, quoi de neuf ?. Quoi ? Ma cote a encore baissé dans les sondages ? Mais c'est votre boulot à vous, de trouver des histoires pour intéresser le publique !  
  
Le bruit avait réveillé son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, qui s'étirait dans son lit à baldaquin en regardant d'un ?il dénué de toute expression Harry hurler dans le combiné. Une fois que Harry eut raccroché, Ron lui demanda d'une voix forte, grinçante et sans nuances :  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Oh, rien, répondit Harry.  
  
Le cerveau de Ron ne pouvant visiblement pas pousser l'effort jusqu'à reposer une seconde fois la même question, celui-ci se contenta de bailler en lançant un regard torve à son ami quand un grand « BOUM ! » retentit : Hermione Granger, l'autre meilleure amie de Harry venait d'essayer d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons et venait de se prendre la tête dans le seuil de la porte. Elle gisait allongée sur le pallier.  
  
-Hermione, voyons, lui dit Ron, tu sais très bien que ta tête est trop grosse pour la porte de notre dortoir.On n'a pas fait de trou dedans pour toi.  
  
-Oui, attend-nous en bas des escaliers, tu veux bien ? demanda Harry. Trop intelligente, cette fille, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il quand elle fut partie.  
  
Une fois habillés, les garçon descendirent et Harry vit Hermione en grande conversation avec Parvati Pattil et Lavande Brown, deux filles de sa classe.  
  
-Oui, j'ai décroché un rôle pour tourner dans la pub pour ce dentifrice, annonçait-elle fièrement, je ferai le castor.  
  
Lorsque Parvati et Lavande virent Harry, elles cessèrent aussitôt d'admirer la superbe dentition de leur amie pour aborder Harry et lui demander comment il allait. Celui-ci prit alors un air de grand malade et répondit d'une voix tremblante que sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal.  
  
-C'est parce que Voldemort est content, murmura-t-il tandis que Lavande s'évanouissait dans les bras de Parvati, parce que.il va.euh.manger des nuggets à la volaille ce soir !  
  
Harry descendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione pour y prendre le petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était en permanence filmée par l'équipe de S'Cool Story, l'histoire de Poudlard (« C'est vous qui la vivez, c'est vous qui votez, c'est vous qui décidez ! » ), une émission au terme de laquelle, à la fin de chaque année, le publique décidait du renvoi d'un des professeurs. Depuis quatre ans, une véritable haine des professeurs de défense contre le forces du Mal semblait avoir gagné le publique et Harry se félicitait d'avoir, avec l'aide de Joanne, monté des canulars contre ses professeur de première et quatrième année et de les avoir fait passer pour des sbires de Voldemort alors que sa cote de popularité était au plus bas. Le professeur de 2e année avait réussit à se faire éliminer tout seul en sortant un single en duo avec Priscilla diffusé tous les soirs après l'émission pendant un an -le publique n'en pouvait plus- et celui de troisième année était parti de lui-même à la fin de l'année après une crise de larmes et d'hystérie assez spectaculaire. Il devait maintenant travailler à vie pour rembourser les dégâts, ce qui représentait le comble de la mauvaise fois pour la prod' , pensait Harry avec satisfaction, étant donné l'audimat obtenu ce jour-là grâce à lui.  
  
Harry remarque qu'une seule caméra le filmait en permanence, aujourd'hui.  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient attablés, une chouette vint comme d'habitude livrer la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione, laissant tomber au passage une fiente dans la tasse de café de Ron qui, comme d'habitude, regardait ailleurs et ne s'aperçu de rien. Hermione disparut derrière son journal et n'en réapparu qu'après l'avoir lu du début à la fin, de la fin au début, et à l'envers. Harry s'en empara alors pour le parcourir au hasard quand il trouva un article qui l'intéressa vaguement :  
  
«UN MOLDU A AZKABAN !  
  
Hier soir, notre ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, qui soupçonnait depuis longtemps un complot de la part de Moldus pour le renverser nous a enfin exclusivement révélé avoir arrêté le chef de la bande. « Il s'agit du petit chef de cette sorte de communauté Moldue, a-t-il déclaré, Il se faisait appeler la Soupape.euh non.le Parpin.attendez.le Papou, non ? Comment ? Ah oui ! Le Pape, merci, Weaslay. En tout cas, il a bien évidemment tout nié mais nous ne nous y sommes pas trompés. Il avait si peur qu'il n'en finissait plus de trembler. De toute façon, sa culpabilité ne fait vraiment pas l'ombre d'un doute : il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler son « père tout puissant ». Le pauvre était terrifié. » .»  
  
Harry reposa La Gazette du Sorcier à coté de lui. On ne parlait plus de lui dans les journaux depuis au moins une semaine ; la situation devenait catastrophique. Il espérait sincèrement que Lavande allait très vite se remettre de son malaise pour pouvoir aller aider sa copine Parvati à raconter se petite histoire à tout le monde.  
  
-Ron, dépêches-toi, on va être en retard au cours de métamorphose. Bois vite ton café et on y va.  
  
-Tout de suite, Harry J'arrive.  
  
Malheureusement, au moment même où Harry se levait, il fut abordé par Cho Chang, qui le regardait fixement, les lèvres retroussées :  
  
-Salut, Harry, lui dit-elle, ça va ?  
  
-Très bien à part que ma cicatrice me fait très mal en ce moment. C'est génial, non ?  
  
-Oh, oui ! répondit Cho qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Alors je voulais savoir, euh.si tu voulais bien venir faire un tour avec moi.J'ai.euh.quelque chose de très intéressant à te montrer.  
  
-Tous les deux ? Tous seuls ?  
  
-Ouiiiii, susurra Cho dans une sorte de gémissement.  
  
-Ben.c'est que.  
  
Avant que Harry ait eut le temps de répondre « Désolé mais j'ai cours »,Marietta, l'amie de Cho, surgit de nul part et se précipita vers elle en criant :  
  
-Ca y est ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai !  
  
Pour toute réponde, Cho étouffa un petit cri et se mit à glousser.  
  
-De quoi vous parlez, lui demanda Harry  
  
-Du calendrier des Dieux du Stade, répondit Cho, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. J'te laisse.  
  
Et elle s'en alla, gloussant et gémissant avec Marietta. Harry poussa un long soupir.  
  
-Harry, on va être en retard, lui rappela Hermione.  
  
Harry soupira de nouveau mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les cours de métamorphose, cette fois-ci.  
  
-Ron, tu viens ?  
  
-Oui, répondit celui-ci.  
  
Il engloutit son café (« Délicieux ! ») pour la plus grande joie de Harry et s'empressa de les rejoindre pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. 


	2. Le cours de métamorphose

Chapitre deux : Le cours de métamorphose.  
  
Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, Hermione discuta avec Harry de son rêve au sujet de Voldemort :  
  
-Alors comme ça, ta cicatrice t'as de nouveau fait mal cette nuit ? demande- t-elle  
  
-Euh.Ouais, répondit Harry, qui tentait de lui expliquer son rêve de manière convaincante tout en s'étonnant qu'une jeune fille à la tête si grosse tombe dans le panneau, je crois que les nuggets volaille sont son parfum préféré. Par contre, quand c'est au poisson, ça le met dans une humeur.  
  
-Mais c'est terrible, ça, murmura Hermione.  
  
En tournant au coin du couloir, Harry manqua de trébucher sur quelque chose de tiède et mou.  
  
-Attention, s'écria Hermione qui s'écarta juste à temps.  
  
Elle pencha légèrement de cote sa tête, qui, déstabilisée, heurta le coin du mur de plein fouet dans un délicieux « BOUM ! » qui charma les oreilles de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci baissa ensuite les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait failli butter contre un petit animal au pelage brun et au yeux larmoyants : une fouine.  
  
-Malefoy continue d'errer dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui, répondit Hermione, tu sais, personne ne lui a encore dit que le professeur Maugrey avait été expulsé l'année dernière.  
  
-Faudrait peut-être bien que quelqu'un se décide à le faire, qu'il arrête de le chercher partout. Il devient vraiment énervant, là, s'impatienta Harry en regardant le petit animal revenir vers eux après avoir tourné en rond tout en couinant et en gémissant.  
  
-Vous avez pas envie de lui donner des coups de pieds ? demanda Ron de sa voix grinçante et monocorde, les yeux rivés sur la fouine dans une expression dénuée de tout signe révélateur de réflexion.  
  
-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione en tournant vers lui un visage scandalisé, qui fut bientôt entraîné une fois de plus vers le sol (« BOUM ! »).  
  
Les trois amis arrivèrent en classe juste à temps. Harry remarqua avec peine que les caméras étaient toutes braquée sur le professeur McGonagall qui, ces temps-ci, était dans les bonnes grâces du publique.  
  
-Bien, leur fit-elle de son habituelle voix haut perchée, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une leçon très importante : comment transformer un vulgaire gloss de qualité médiocre.très médiocre même, en gloss de la marque Pin-Up. Il est donc inutile de vous dire que ce sortilège est vraiment indispensable à tout le monde et d'une importance capitale. Comme ça, il permet de se faire plus belle pour moins cher.  
  
Quelques flacons étaient disposés devant tout le monde et, après leur avoir montré comment faire, le professeur McGonagall leur dit :  
  
-A vous, maintenant. Entraînez-vous, je vais passer dans les rang pour voir comment vous vous débrouillez.  
  
Elle adressa un clin d'?il à Harry. Celui-ci s'entraîna peu, se demandant s'il valait mieux que Lavande revienne vite en cours ou non, Parvati étant désormais obligée de trouver d'autres amis avec qui jacasser pendant son absence.  
  
-A vous, monsieur Potter, susurra la voix de McGonagall au creux de son oreille.  
  
Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Harry ne parvint pas très bien à lancer le sortilège et la salle résonna bien vite des glapissement du professeur de métamorphose qui hurlait à Harry qu'il avait changé son gloss en gloss Yves-Roger, celui qu'elle détestait parce qu'il lui donnait des allergies. Elle était si énervée qu'elle en fit tomber sa perruque par terre.  
  
-Vous aurez une retenue, Potter, minauda-t-elle. Dans mon bureau. Demain soir. Rien que nous deux, Potter. Vous et moi.  
  
Sa voix jusqu'alors très aiguë était peu à peu devenue plus grave et rauque que celle de Maugrey Fol'?il. Après un raclement de gorge sonore, le professeur McGonagall réajusta ses faux seins et reprit ses cours, laissant Harry dans la plus grande détresse.  
  
Le cours était presque terminé quand un grand « BOOM » qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tête de Hermione retentit : quelque chose venait de s'écraser lamentablement contre une des fenêtres de la salle. Le professeur se hâta d'aller recueillir la chose qui n'était autre que :  
  
-Une fée, s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose, mais on a pas de fées, ici !  
  
-Bonjour, claironna la fée, je crois que je me suis perdue !  
  
-Et vous etes ?  
  
-La fée Tachette, répondit fièrement celle-ci  
  
-Jamais entendu parler.  
  
-Mais si, murmurèrent quelques élèves, c'est la fée de Peter Gland.  
  
-Vous avez du vous tromper de plateau, reprit McGonagall. Potter, Weasley, Granger, raccompagnez Boulette sur son lieu de tournage, c'est le plateau voisin. Comme le cours est bientôt fini, vous n'aurez pas besoin de revenir après.  
  
-Euh.professeur, son nom c'est Flopette, je crois.  
  
-Mais non ! Flopettes c'est ma doublure !  
  
-Au revoir, Potter, je vous attend demain soir dans mon bureau, murmura le professeur McGonagall.  
  
-Hé, Crapette, comme ça se fait que tu te soit perdue comme ça ? demanda Ron à la fée.  
  
-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Pardon. Je voulais dire.euh.Cosette.  
  
-RON ! Cosette est la bonne de Poudlard.  
  
-Celle qui travaille sans arrêt ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant une jeune fille misérable et vêtue de haillons qui, à genou sur le sol, passait la serpillière.  
  
-C'est sur qu'il y a un peu de travail depuis que la S.A.L.E. a réussit à libérer tous les elfes de maison. Evidemment, ils ont tous quitté Poudlard. Et ne fais pas cette tête-là, Ron, ils sont vraiment ravis d'avoir été affranchis, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. Après tout, on ne retrouve jamais plus de trois elfes suicidés par jour dans la rubrique nécrologique de La Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
-Vous avez pas envie de donner des coups de pied dedans, demanda Ron en regardant fixement Cosette.  
  
-Ron, s'indigna Harry  
  
-Ben quoi, demanda Hermione. Après tout, elle est payée 3 noises par jour (n.d.l.r. : environ 1,50 euros ), elle. Et elle mange trois fois par jour aussi. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux : elle a droit à la même quantité de croquettes et de pâtée que Miss Teigne. Et encore, elle lui en vole tout le temps. Alors on va pas la plaindre. Bon, la fée, on est arrivés. C'est la porte au fond à gauche. Salut.  
  
-Eh ! Au revoir, Tapette, lança Ron joyeusement.  
  
Comme il était l'heure d'aller en cours de divination, Ron et Harry se rendirent en direction de la tour Nord. 


	3. Le cours de Divination

3) Le cours de Divination.  
  
Après avoir raccompagné la fée, Harry et Ron se rendirent directement en cours de Divination. Soudain, au beau milieu d'un couloir, une voix retentit derrière Harry :  
  
-Harry ! Harry !  
  
C'était Cho, les pupilles plus dilatées, les lèvres plus retroussées et le narines plus frémissante que jamais.  
  
-HARRY !Viens ici tout de suite. Je t'assure que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te montrer.  
  
-Surtout, pas de gestes brusques, murmura Harry à Ron tandis que Cho se plantait devant eux, prête à se ruer sur eux.  
  
-HEIN ? demanda Ron qui sembla réaliser que Harry s'adressait à lui.  
  
Cho bondit.  
  
-COURS, cria Harry  
  
Dans une course effrénée, ils s'enfuirent dans les couloirs du château. Harry entendait la respiration haletante de Cho derrière lui. La pensée de ce qu'elle avait fait à Cédric Diggory l'année passée lui donnait des ailes. Cependant, la pensée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Harry semblait donner encore plus d'ailes à Cho, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Piétinant au passage la jeune fille en haillons qui lavait toujours le sol, ils filaient tous les trois en file indienne.  
  
Soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il ne ressentait plus la présence de Cho derrière lui. Comment avait-elle pu renoncer si facilement ?  
  
Il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour connaître la réponse : Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château se tenait au dessus d'eux, portant un énorme rocher et essayant visiblement de les viser avec.  
  
-Ron, on va encore devoir courir, chuchota Harry.  
  
-Oh, si tu veux, répondit celui-ci d'un ton réjoui.  
  
Tous deux repartirent aussitôt, l'esprit frappeur à leurs trousses. Soudain, au coin d'un couloir, Ron s'étala de tout son long : il venait de trébucher contre quelque chose de tiède et de mou, qui lança un petit cri aigu quand elle vit Peeve lâcher le rocher qui fonça vers le sol. Dans un étrange bruit de craquements et de sussions entremêlés suivi d'un dernier couinement aigu de fouine, le rocher s'écrasa à terre...  
  
-Bah.il était un peu bête, de toute façon, pensa Harry.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall ( toujours là quand il faut, comme par hasard.) passa alors par là.  
  
-Mais Peeves ? Potter ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Une fois que Harry lui eut tout raconté, elle se mit à hurler contre Peeves.  
  
-Non mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait ?  
  
-Vous savez, professeur, Ron était un peu bête, quand même.  
  
-Je sais très bien ; c'est moi qui lui avait accordé la mention « crétin congénital » sur son bulletin mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela va coûter à la prod' ? On va devoir chercher une doublure et tout ça, maintenant.  
  
Comme il allait être en retard, Harry reprit sa route. Le temps d'arriver au bout du couloir, le professeur McGonagall était en train d'envoyer de toutes ses forces son gloss sur Peeves en poussant des cris hystériques. Il passa devant l'infirmerie et raconta toute l'histoire à Lavande qui trouva le moment choisi pour s'évanouir de nouveau. Comme Parvati n'était pas là, Harry du se contenter de la regarder s'effondrer sur le sol tête la première. Le son ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'Hermione produisait mais sonnait un peu plus creux quand même. Heureusement, elle avait choisi de tomber du coté de l'infirmerie. Pour s'assurer que Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, la trouverait bien, Harry la fit rouler sur elle même avec ses pied jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Evidemment, Harry arriva en retard au cours de Divination. Le professeur Trelawney, qui cachait ses yeux rouges et ses pupilles dilatées derrière de grosses lunettes et les traces de piqûres sur son bras avec de nombreux et horribles bracelets l'accueilli :  
  
-T'es en retard, mec. Hum. Vous etes en retard, Mr Potter, dit-elle d'une voix basse, lente et rauque. Elle toussa à fendre l'âme. Bien, je vous présente une stagiaire qui va vous donner quelques cours et que je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement : Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Elle alla ensuite se rassoire dans son fauteuil et tourna le dos à la classe. On n'entendait plus que ses reniflement intempestifs.  
  
-Mais.vous etes pas censée sensée travailler dans Charmed, vous ?lui demanda Parvati.  
  
-Si bien sur, mais quand la série sera finie parce que plus personne ne voudra la regarder tellement elle devient nulle, il faudra bien que je pense à me recycler, répondit la jeune stagiaire en souriant de toutes ses dents ( elle arrivait à parler tout en les gardant résolument fermées, ce qui forçait le respect, se dit Harry ). Eh bien, je vais vous apprendre comment changer de coupe de cheveux une vingtaine de fois en moins d'un an, gigoter devant la caméra, organiser un agenda surbooké pour pouvoir se rendre au plus de réceptions possible.  
  
Alors que le cours promettait d'être intéressant pour une fois, le professeur Trelawney jailli de son fauteuil. Elle semblait avoir changer d'avis et demanda à la jeune stagiaire de s'assoire et d'observer le cour pour cette fois-ci.  
  
-Bien, comme je vous le disait la dernière fois, nous en avons enfin fini avec les feuilles de thé. Nous allons maintenant essayer de lire l'avenir de façon encore plus précise. J'aurais voulu obtenir de la Marijuana, mais je n'ai que des feuilles de cannabis. Mais ça ira très bien, c'est d'la bonne et j'ai pu l'avoir pour pas cher. Il suffit d'observer le forme que prennent les nuages de fumée et de les interpréter avec l'aide de votre manuel.  
  
Après avoir raconté ce qui était arrivé à Ron qu'il avait brillamment tenté de sauver aux autres ( Neuville était en train de rapporter tout l'histoire à Parvati ), Harry, que la fumée dégoûtait tôt le matin préféra s'intéresser à la boule de cristal au centre de sa table. Avec un peu de chance.Oui !  
  
-Hé Dean, Seamus, Neuville, venez voir ! J'ai réussit à capter MTV.  
  
-Attend, laisse-moi faire, je sais comment nous avoir XXL, assura Dean Thomas.  
  
Après avoir regardé un film et inventé quelques prédiction pour Trelawney qui n'était plus en état de comprendre beaucoup de choses de toute façon, tous quatre se rendirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry retrouva Hermione et prit place avec elle à coté du fantôme de Lolo Ferrari, le fantôme de a maison de Griffondor ( Nick-Quasi- Sans-Tete n'étant pas assez médiatique, on l'avait immédiatement renvoyé et il touchait maintenant des indemnités chômage ).  
  
Voilà, enfin la fin de la première partie de ma fic est enfin terminée. Maintenant que je relis tout ça, les premiers chapitre, en particulier, me semblent pas terrible.  
  
Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me reviewer ( je sais, je me répète ;- ) ).  
  
Je me dépêche d'écrire la deuxième et dernière partie pour bientôt. 


	4. Le déjeuner

Et voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de ma fic -enfin ! J'ai été beaucoup plus long à l'écrire que pour la première ( j'avais plus qu'à faire le chapitre 5 et 6 en fait, vu que j'avais déjà écrit le 4 quand j'ai édité la deuxième partie ) mais c'était un gros morceau et puis l'école, toujours l'école.  
  
Elle est quand même plus longue que la première partie et personnellement, je préfère cette deuxième partie ( et déteste résolument les deux tous premiers chapitre de cette fic ).  
  
Ouf, je suis content d'en avoir terminé ( lol ! ) même si je me suis trop amusé en écrivant cette première fic sur le net.  
  
J'espère que vous allez vous amuser autant à la lire.  
  
4) Le déjeuner.  
  
Pendant le repas, Harry fut bien forcé de constater que les cuisines s'étaient surpassée ( comme tous les samedis ). Evidemment, les Steack- hachés-Omellette-Hamburgers-Frites- baignaient dans l'huile et les pichets de jus de viande, que l'on servait maintenant à la place du jus de citrouille, ne rencontraient pas beaucoup de succès, mais il était indéniable que Maïté était sur la bonne voix ; sa cuisine se faisaient de plus en plus légère et raffinée, comme le faisait remarquer Hermione lorsqu'elle relevait les regards accusateurs des autre élèves qui continuaient de lui en vouloir d'avoir libéré tous les elfes de maison.  
  
Elle était justement en train de hurler à Neuville que s'il ne finissait pas son assiette - l'huile comprise, elle ne l'aiderait plus jamais à préparer la moindre potion quand le professeur McGonagall (hé oui ! encore elle. ) vint trouver Harry à sa table pour le prier de la suivre chez le directeur, qui voulait lui parler à propos de sa cicatrice. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à essuyer toutes les traces de gloss sur son visage pendant qu'elle ne cessait de se recoiffer pour être présentable devant les caméras, certainement en vue du Prime du soir même ( avec Nikos Imlécasse ! ).  
  
Très vite, il se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une grande agitation. Une hystérie collective semblait s'être emparée de dizaines de gens qui couraient en tous sens.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le professeur McGonagall au premier homme venu, qu'elle empoigna par la gorge.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre : sur une musique rythmée par un drôle de TIC-TAC, un énorme reptile tourna au coin du couloir.  
  
-Oh, je vois. C'est le crocodile de Peter Gland qui s'est sauvé.  
  
-Mais c'est pas dans le scripte, hurlait une femme.  
  
-Rattrapez-le, s'époumonait le metteur en scène tandis que les armures du couloir s'écartaient sur le passage du reptile.  
  
-Hé !Tachette ! Ca va bien ? cria Harry en reconnaissant la tache jaune que le crocodile poursuivait ?  
  
Après que la ménagerie ait ainsi déboulé jusqu'au bout du couloir, Harry et le professeur McGonagall repartirent et arrivèrent devant les gargouilles qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Sorbet Citron-Cassis enrobé de coulis de camembert avec du parmesan et de la purée d'épinards., annonça le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Rien ne se produisit.  
  
-Ah, c'est vrai. Le nouveau de passe est bidon.  
  
Les gargouilles s'écartèrent.  
  
-Merci les filles !  
  
Après avoir été amené à la porte du bureau du directeur par des escaliers roulant, Harry s'arrêta pour vomir un peu, puis pénétra seul dans la pièce qu'il aimait tant, chargée de sagesse et d'objets étranges dont le plus précieux, le sous fétiche de Dumbledore, trônait sur un piédestal, sous une cloche de verre.  
  
Cependant, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas derrière son bureau. A sa place se tenait une espèce d'affreux nain tout vert et tout poilu.  
  
-Ah ! Enfin te voilà, jeune Padawan.  
  
-Vous etes qui, vous ?  
  
-Formé tu ne sera pas. La force toi en puissante est, mais vieux tu trop es*.  
  
-C'est vous qui dites ça ? Non mais regarde-toi, vieux bouc.  
  
-Sale nain à lunettes !Prend ça ! ( il lui envoya sa cane à la figure et se bloqua les vertèbres au passage, d'après ce que ses hurlement laissaient entendre ).  
  
-TAISEZ-VOUS, hurla un vieillard à barbe blanche.  
  
-Professeur.Mais.qui etes-vous ?  
  
-le petit frère de votre directeur, mais appelez-moi Gandalf.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous n'étiez pas censé détruire une bague ? Ah non ! c'est vrai ! Vous deviez la retrouver.pour vous marier, j'imagine. Sans vouloir être méchant, ils doivent vraiment toucher le fond pour vous avoir engagé, à Bachelor.  
  
-Je dois tout simplement détruire l'Anneau Unique, répondit Gandalf. Mais à mi-temps seulement. Et puis, l'elfe a du mal, ces temps-ci. Il devait tourner sa première scène avec son arc, mais il a envoyé notre réalisateur à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Et.euh.où est le professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
-Eh bien.  
  
-Je suis là, fit la voix étouffée du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre et le professeur Dumbledore sortit des toilettes, alla jeter une bonne dizaine de rouleaux de papier toilette vides dans sa corbeille à papier qui rota bruyamment, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied ( « Tiens ! Prend ça, saleté ! » ), et alla déloger Gandalf de son fauteuil pour s'y asseoir.  
  
-Hé bien, au revoir. A la prochaine, lança celui-ci.  
  
-Au revoir, répondit Dumbledore. Je te prie de m'excuser, Harry, mais j'ai été bloqué là-bas depuis trois jour. Sûrement à cause d'un des plats de notre cuisinière. J'ai toujours dit que c'était trop lourd. Ou alors les aliment étaient avariés. Toujours est-il que l'heure est grave. Je pense que maintenant que tu as pu voir de tes propres yeux Lord Voldemort proclamer qu'il allait manger des Nuggets à la volaille le soir même, tu es assez âgé et sûrement prêt à entendre la vérité au sujet d'une prophétie dont personne n'est au courant à part moi, bien sur, que personne ne t'as jamais raconté et que je m'apprête à t'apprendre. Tu es l'Elu, ce qui veut dire que quand Bouffy  
  
-La blondasse du 6e ?  
  
-Oui. Quand elle sera morte, ça sera ton tour d'aller tuer les vampire moches et te taper ceux qui sont beaux. Mais la prophétie que je m'apprête à te raconter est bien plus ancienne et mystique que cela. Evidemment, je vais sortir quelque chose que tout le monde sait déjà pour essayer de faire grimper l'audimat au Prime de ce soir, mais je te prierai de m'écouter attentivement. Tout d'abord, je dois te raconter la vérité sur tes parents. En plus d'être sorciers, ils étaient agent triples pour la CIA, le W-C 6, et les U2 ainsi que pour le K-gibi, la CIA aussi ( c'est là qu'ils se sont connus, en fait ) et l'A-Bpierre, ce qui fait que personne ne sait vraiment pour qui ils travaillaient réellement. Ensemble, ils ont réussit à rassembler l'?uvre de Crémossobaldi, celui qui a importé la Marijuana en Italie au XVe siècle. Ils ont ainsi créé une recette de yaourt véritablement 0% matière grasse ( mais infect ) et une machine à voyager dans le temps. Après avoir fait un bond de 2 ans dans le futur, ils se sont aperçu qu'ils ne conduisaient pas sur la bonne voie et ont essayé de faire marche arrière. Le problème, c'est qu'ils avaient oublié le frein et la marche arrière. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont morts d'un accident de la circulation. Seulement, au dernier moment, ta mère a tenté un sort pour se sortir de là. Comme tu n'arrêtait pas de brailler dans le haut parleur pour bébé qu'elle avait laissé dans ta chambre, elle a foiré son coup et depuis, un sortilège très puissant te protège en permanence. Maintenant, la prophétie concerne un enfant né en Juillet et dont les parents seraient les plus grands gloglos de tous les temps. Ca ne laissait le choix qu'entre toi et Neuville, mais comme tes parents battaient quand même tous les records dans ce domaine, cela ne fait aucuns doutes, c'est bien toi que la prophétie concerne. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre de quoi il est question : Voldemort ne t'aime pas, et il veut te tuer. Je dois t'avouer en plus que comme il y aura le Prime ce soir, une note de dramatique ne fera pas de mal.  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa, que seul des grignotement interrompaient. Cornélius Fudge se tenait derrière eux, ainsi que Percy Weasley. Il était occupé à manger de Brétzèles.  
  
-Oh ! Bonjour, Cornélius.  
  
-Vous savez pourquoi nous somme là ?  
  
-Je suis sur que vous allez me le dire.  
  
-Pour jouer les imbéciles paranoïaques, me faire détester de tout le monde, puis me faire mettre une raclée par vous, lança joyeusement le ministre de la magie, un sourire joyeux sur le visage, Allons-y.  
  
-Tout de suite ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Oh, vous etes en forme, aujourd'hui.  
  
-Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ce garçon, Dumbledore  
  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un mythomane qui n'a qu'une passion, celle de figurer dans les journaux et parce que je n'arrête pas de partager mon temps entre ce bureau, ces toilettes, et la section psychiatrique de St Mangouste ?  
  
-Oui ! s'exclama Fudge. Vous avez compris ! C'est tout à fait ça.  
  
-Alors, oui ou non, vais-je vous croire ?  
  
-Il faut croire en la force, fit le nain affreux qui était toujours là.  
  
-La ferma. Réfléchissez un peu, Fudge, vous qui me connaissez si bien.  
  
Le visage de Fudge se crispa en un douloureux effort de concentration. Son teint vira au rouge, puis au violet.ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
  
-Entreverriez-vous la réponse, Cornélius, demanda aimablement Dumbledore.  
  
Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, trop occupé à s'étrangler avec les Brétzèles.  
  
-Dumbledore, enfin.s'indigna Percy, vous savez très bien qu'il est incapable de faire deux choses en même temps Le faire réfléchir alors qu'il était en train d'avaler une bouchée.  
  
-Tu peux y aller, Harry, je vais arranger ça, dit Dumbledore, si j'ai la malchance d'en avoir le temps.  
  
-Et que la force soit avec toi, jeune Padawan !  
  
Harry ressortit du bureau et se rendit en directions du Grand Hall pour rejoindre les autres élèves pour la sortie à Près-au-Lard. En chemin, il recroisa le crocodile, son TIC-TAC et sa drôle de musique qui suivait docilement les membres de l'équipe de tournage tandis que le metteur en scène se tapait la tête contre un mur en pleurant et que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure tentait de le consoler en lui tapotant le dos.  
  
-Il nous a foutu Peter par la fenêtre.  
  
-Oui mais il était bête, aussi de croire qu'il pouvait voler.  
  
Comme les pleurs ne cessaient pas, elle ajouta :  
  
-Et puis c'est seulement la troisième fée qu'il nous bouffe. C'est pas la fin. On en retrouvera bien une.  
  
* prière de remettre les mots dans le bon ordre, SVP 


	5. Le tour à Pré au Lard

5) Le tour à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry rejoint enfin les autres dans le hall où une véritable foule d'élèves s'était amassée, sans doute parce que ce Samedi était le premier jour des soldes à Prés-au-Lard.  
  
Harry retrouva bientôt Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neuville, et tous se dirigèrent vers les portes du hall où Rusard, le redoutable concierge du château, vérifiait les autorisations de sortie des élèves. Un groupe d'élèves de 2e année, juste devant eux, était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de passer malgré tout, mais le terrible concierge ne s'était malheureusement pas laissé trompé par leur fausses autorisations, qu'ils avaient pourtant bien pris soin de copier selon le même modèle :  
  
« J'autorise mon fils à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard les week-end de visite.  
  
Signé : mon papa. »  
  
-Je crois que nous allons avoir des ennuis, mes jeunes amis, leur dit le concierge tout en caressant doucement le fouet attaché à son pantalon en cuir.  
  
Tout en gardant un ?il féroce sur les 2e années et une main sur son fouet, il vérifia que tout était en règle et laissa sortir Harry et les autres ( il dut ouvrir la double porte en grand pour Hermione qui réussit à passer de justesse ).  
  
Une fois dehors, Harry inspira profondément le grand air tout en contemplant le paysage : la cabane de Hagrid, le terrain de Quidditch, puis le lac. Une idée surgit soudain dans sa tête. Il allait enfin pouvoir refaire parler un peut de lui. Il suffisait juste de sauver héroïquement Hermione de la noyade ! En plus, sa tête flottait comme une bouée, ce qui était bien pratique.  
  
-Si on allait faire un tour du coté du lac avant d'y aller ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air dégagé.  
  
-Oh, tu sais, Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Hermione. Il y aura beaucoup de monde à Pré-au-Lard et je crois qu'on ferait bien de se dépêcher.  
  
-Mais il m'a semblé voir Pattenrond et.  
  
Hermione blêmit.  
  
-Oh, mon Dieu ! Pattenrond !  
  
Elle se rua vers le lac, suivie de près par les autre. Heureusement, il faisait beau, pensait Harry.  
  
-Là, sur la falaise, indiqua-t-il, toujours sur les talons de Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci ne s'arrêta qu'au tout dernier moment, ne voyant pas son chat orange aux pattes arquée et au museau écrasé. Vu qu'elle était déjà à moitié entraînée par le poids de sa tête, Harry n'eut presque pas à la pousser ; juste un tout petit peu. Un instant, Hermione tombait tête la première en direction de l'eau 20 mètres en contrebas, l'instant d'après, elle disparut sous sa surface avec un grand bruit d'éclaboussure.  
  
-Hermione, cria Harry en prenant un air paniqué. Je vais plonger pour la sauver. Dean, va chercher du secours au cas ou il faudrait lui faire du bouche à bouche ( c'est trop dégueu, y'a des limites). Seamus, ramène le plus de caméras possible ; mon meilleur profil est le gauche. Neuville, reste ici, j'ai besoin d'un témoin.  
  
-Mais Harry, tu es trop jeune pour te marier.  
  
-Hermione ne sait pas nager. Je vais me dépêcher.  
  
-Ah, ben si tu te marie avec Hermione, ça va être dur, elle est en train de se noyer.  
  
Harry regarda fixement Neuville. Mais oui ! En le relookant, ils pourraient lui faire tenir le rôle du nouveau Ron. Il suffirait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le rôle de Neuville, qui était moins important dans l'émission. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui allait être contente.  
  
Puis la pensée d'Hermione en train de se noyer lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'apprêta à plonger pour aller la tirer de là tout en marmonnant quand un bruit d'horloge l'en reteint. Un doute l'envahit. Il se pencha précautionneusement au dessus de la falaise, pour constater que, là ou Hermione se débattait désespérément contre les flots tout en appelant à l'aide quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant se trouvaient maintenant une petite marre rouge et.  
  
-Qui a laissé traîner ce crocodile ici ? hurla Harry, furieux.  
  
Comment allait-il faire, maintenant ? Quel imbécile avait permis à ce sale lézard de traîner ici ? Maintenant, il pouvait dire au revoir au regain de popularité. Le reptile, son TIC-TAC et sa drôle de musique étaient déjà repartis loin qu'il pestait encore. Contre lui. Passe encore pour le calamar géant et les frère Crivey, ça pouvait arriver, et en plus, ça lui faisait des vacances. Mais après, il y avait eut Ginny, qui était littéralement tombé droit dans la gueule du requin des Dent de la Mer, ce qui avait tué la pauvre bête sur le coup - en même temps que toute chance d'un nouveau film dont elle serait la vedette - et maintenant ça.Quelqu'un devait être décidé à briser sa carrière. Et le professeur McGonagall allait encore hurler qu'ils allaient devoir refaire un casting.Finalement, Neuville le tira de ses sombres réflexions :  
  
-Harry, vite, dépêches-toi ou on va arriver trop tard à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Autant ne pas rester là à avoir l'air d'un imbécile devant les caméras qui n'allaient pas tarder, de toute façon.  
  
Une heure plus tard, après avoir piétiné Neuville comme le reste de la foule en délire qui attendait à l'entrée d'un magasin de vêtements qui venait d'ouvrir, avoir vu deux sorcières hystériques aller jusqu'à se mordre et se griffer pour un hideux pull mauve ( qui était maintenant en pièces ) et avoir enfoncé sa baguette magique dans les yeux de plusieurs personnes pour pouvoir prendre les quelques articles qui l'intéressaient plus ou moins, Harry, qui n'avait finalement rien acheté, rejoignit Dean et Seamus aux Trois Ballets et s'assit à leur table.  
  
-Alors, demanda Seamus, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
-Non. Et vous ?  
  
-Oh, on a pas fait les magasin, c'est la folie, fit Seamus.  
  
-Oui, c'est plus marrant de regarder Hagrid s'enfiler ses barils de Bièraubeurre, ajouta Dean.  
  
-Il en est à son dixième baril.  
  
-Non, le onzième.  
  
-De toute façon, j'ai parié qu'il ne se mettrait à ronfler qu'au quinzième.  
  
-Et moi au vingtième. Et toi Harry, tu veux parier ?  
  
-Il est déjà blindé ?  
  
-Ouais, complètement déchiré, assura Dean alors que Hagrid se mettait à brailler Quand te reverrai-je ? avant de renverser son tonnelet de Bièraubeurre.  
  
-Oh, alors c'est plus marrant, votre pari.  
  
Mais Dean et Seamus ne l'écoutaient plus.  
  
-Oh non ! Comment on fait, maintenant ?  
  
-J'en sais rien, on compte quand même ce baril ? Il était à moitié vide quand il l'a renversé.  
  
-Oui mais il en restait encore la moitié.  
  
Laissant les deux garçons à leur pari, Harry ressortit dans les rues encombrées du petit village de sorciers pour faire ses derniers achats.  
  
Après avoir consciencieusement acheté des boites de pâtée préféré de Sirius à l'animalerie du coin, il prit le chemin du retour.  
  
Soudain, à la sortie du village, il tomba nez à nez avec des êtres vêtus de noir qui flottaient dans les airs. Un râle sortait régulièrement de sous le capuchon qui recouvrait leur tête et une immonde odeur de pourriture émanait d'eux. Des Détraqueurs. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'à cause de son rêve, des mesures de sécurité seraient prises. L'ennuis était que les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures très émotives qui se ruaient toujours sur lui, manifestement pour l'embrasser.  
  
Les créatures s'avancèrent vers lui et le râle de l'une d'entre elle s'intensifia encore et encore.jusqu'à devenir une toux à fendre l'âme. On aurait dit que le Détraqueur allait s'arracher les poumons à force de tousser.  
  
-Encore son asthme qui recommence, dit l'un d'entre eux.  
  
-Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça peut être lourd, à la fin.  
  
Le Détraqueur asthmatique était occupé à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches pendant qu'il s'étouffait à moitié, à genoux sur le sol. Après en avoir tiré des mouchoirs en dentelle, un paquet de galettes bretonnes, un tube de rouge à lèvres, les dernier Play Boy et un poêle à frire ( me demandez pas pourquoi. ) il trouva enfin son flacon de Ventoline et se mit à l'inhaler.  
  
-Ah, je crois que son flacon est vide, remarqua le Détraqueur de tout à l'heure.  
  
-Il en a pas un deuxième ? demanda l'autre. Quel étourdit !  
  
Tandis que leur congénère s'était allongé sur le bas coté, les autre Détraqueurs avaient encerclé Harry. L'un d'entre eux réussit à faire couler du fluide glacial dans son dos et Harry ressentit alors un froid intense l'envahir.  
  
-C'est malin ! cria-t-il  
  
Mais il dut s'arrêter de crier aussitôt : il avait eut un haut-le- c?ur à la pensée que ces Détraqueurs ne devaient certainement jamais se laver pour sentir de la sorte. Quand à se brosser les dents.Et dire qu'ils voulaient l'embrasser.  
  
Les Détraqueurs n'étant plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui et il commençait à estimer la situation désespérée quand soudain, quelque chose de plus terrible encore déboula sur le chemin : un groupe de fan enragée*, qui se ruèrent sur Harry, Cho Chang à leur tête. Elle percutèrent au passage les Détraqueurs, qui, déséquilibrés, se mirent à glisser le long de la pente sur les skate et les rollers sur lesquels ils étaient montés et allèrent se rétamer en contrebas, contre les maisons de l'entrée du village. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le fait qu'après tant d'année, il venait de découvrir comment ces créatures faisaient pour glisser. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait, il saisit sa dernière chance et s'en fut à toute allure, poursuivit de cris suraigus :  
  
-On t'aime Harry !  
  
-Harry Potter !Harry Potter !  
  
-Harry !Je veux t'épouser.  
  
Certaines pleuraient même en le poursuivant.  
  
Harry revint au château de Poudlard en un temps record. Là, il put enfin se cacher à la lisière de la foret interdite et parvint à leur échapper.  
  
Cependant, cela ne le rassura pas tellement car le pire restait encore à venir.Aujourd'hui même, il allait encore devoir affronter Cho durant un match de Quidditch.  
  
* certaines sont réellement enragées, s'étant faites mordre par un gros chien noir qui leur a transmit la rage, d'où les filets de bave qui coulent au coin de leur lèvres, signe distinctif permettant de les reconnaître. 


	6. Le match de Quidditch

6) Le match de Quidditch.  
  
Le match allait bientôt commencer, aussi, une fois sur que les filles qui le poursuivaient étaient loin, Harry regagna-t-il le château, à peu près certain qu'il pourrait tirer avantage de l'incident avec les Détraqueurs avec l'aide de Joanne, qui avait le don pour tout romancer. Finalement, il n'avait pas totalement perdu sa journée.  
  
Bizarrement, les couloirs étaient étrangement calmes et déserts à cette heure, comme en une attente fiévreuse et haletante du match qui devait prochainement se jouer. A peine Harry croisa-t-il Dobby, le seul elfe de maison resté à Poudlard en tant qu'employé. Mais il n'osa pas aller le saluer pour ne pas le déranger : Dobby était accompagné par Rusard et semblait enchanté :  
  
-C'est vraiment très noble à vous, Monsieur, de vouloir aider Doby à se punir, Monsieur Rusard, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Oh, mais c'est tout naturel, répondit le concierge, nous pourrions aller dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien.  
  
Harry finit par arriver devant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame étant en grève, on l'avait remplacé par la toile d'une jeune femme autrement plus charmante. L'ennui, c'est que celle-ci était sourde et muette, ce qui pouvait parfois rendre les choses difficiles pour accéder à la salle commune, surtout maintenant qu'une tapisserie jalouse lui avait balancé une bouteille d'encre dans les yeux et qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Seamus et Dean se tenaient devant le portrait qui, malgré tous leurs efforts pour tirer dessus, résistait vaillamment et refusait de s'ouvrir.  
  
-Harry, fit Dean, tu viens nous aider ?  
  
-Faut bien. Alors, qui a gagné votre histoire de paris ?  
  
-Personne, répondit Seamus en soufflant. A la fin, Hagrid était tellement déchiré qu'il tenait tout le temps ses barils à l'envers, alors il n'est pas allé au-delà de treize.  
  
-Ensuite, il a essayé de se lever mais il s'est effondré sur la table. Il dormais parmi les décombres quand on est partis.  
  
En conjuguant leurs efforts, il parvinrent petit à petit à faire bouger le tableau.  
  
-Et Neville ?  
  
-Oh, il va bien, il est juste chez Mme Pomfresh mais il sera en état de regarder le match.  
  
« Ouf » se dit Harry en songeant au professeur McGonagall. Plus tard, il irait lui proposer de remplacer Ron par Neville.  
  
Tous les trois finirent par réussir à entrer dans la salle, ou le feu était inutilement entretenu. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, puisque l'on n'ouvrait jamais les fenêtres de la salle. Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, vint se frotter contre les jambes de Harry, qui redoutait plus que tout de devoir lui annoncer ce qui était arrivé à sa maîtresse. Non pas que la mort d'Hermione soit vraiment un drame, mais Pattenrond était doté d'un tempérament dépressif et suicidaire ( ce pourquoi les fenêtres restaient fermées en permanence ). Le félin au poil orange et terne et aux oreilles toujours baissées passait donc ses journées à errer dans la Salle Commune et à se dorer le poil au coin du feu, son seul plaisir dans la vie.  
  
-Pattenrond, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Hermione est morte, lui dit Harry avec tact.  
  
La réaction du chat ne se fit pas attendre. Crachant et sifflant, le poil hérissé, il bondit toutes griffes dehors droit vers les flammes de la cheminée. Harry se précipita vers lui et le tira pas la queue.  
  
-Non ! Pattenrond !Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas de bêtise ! Hermione n'aurait pas voulu ça !Pour rien au monde.Oh mon Dieu  
  
Peut-être un peu mélodramatique, mais une caméra était fixée sur lui.  
  
-Je vais chercher mes affaires de sport. Surtout, surveillez-le, ordonna-t- il à Dean et à Seamus en pointant Pattenrond du doigt.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint du dortoir son ballet à la main, une queue orange et roussie sortait de la cheminée où le feu crépitait allégrement.  
  
En arrivant dans les vestiaires, Harry fut aussitôt assailli par l'habituelle atmosphère de tension extrême qui y régnait. Angelina Johnson, qu'il avait prise pour un mec durant toute sa première année et qui était la Capitaine de l'équipe, essayait de ne pas s'évanouir tant elle était stressée à la vue de ses joueurs, Alicia Spinette et Katie Bell, deux des ex pom-pom-girl de Gryffondor ( lesquelles avaient du arrêter d'encourager l'équipe parce que tous les Cognards s'amusaient à détruire leurs pyramides les plus complexes en permanence, et qu'elles passaient donc le plus clair de leur temps effondrées par terre dans un enchevêtrement non moins complexe de cheveux de bras, et de jambes ) qui s'étaient reconverties en Poursuiveurs faute de volontaires étaient en train de se maquiller soigneusement devant le miroir de poche d'Alicia, Fred et George, les deux Batteurs de l'équipe, arboraient un air nonchalant et assurée en tenant leur batte à l'envers et, Ron étant mort, le nouveau Gardien, que Harry eut la surprise de découvrir et qui n'était autre que le nain affreux qu'il avait rencontré dans le bureau de Dumbledore ( quand à savoir comment il était arrivé là, Harry n'en avait aucune idée ) se traînait en gémissant dans la salle, son corps tremblotant ramassé sur sa petite canne en bois et Harry se demanda bien pourquoi le visage d'Angélina se crispait dans une expression de nervosité si intense qu'elle en paraissait douloureuse dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'un des membres de l'équipe. Elle semblait réellement sur le point de surchauffer mais, contre tout attente, elle tint bon. Quand le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit, elle ne prit pas le temps de faire de discours et tous les joueurs durent se contenter d'un « Que la force soit avec vous ! » de la part du nain ( « Et avec votre esprit », avait gravement répondu Katie ) mais Angélina étant occupée à traîner par les pieds une Alicia qui hurlait qu'elle avait quelque chose de coincé entre les dents et qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement pas se montrer comme ça, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Enfin, le match commençait.  
  
Une fois dehors, Harry savoura un instant les acclamations de la foule, remarqua que tous les professeurs, sans exceptions assistaient à l'événement du haut de leur tribune officielle, enfourcha son balais, constata que Cho, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, contre qui jouaient les Gryffondor, avait déjà ses yeux exorbités fixés sur lui et se prépara à décoller.  
  
Soudain, une horrible pensée l'envahit. Il se figea sur place. Il avait oublier de programmer le magnétoscope pour enregistrer Sous le Soleil !  
  
Pas de panique. Sous le Soleil ne commencerai que dans une demi- heure ; il pouvait encore se débrouiller pour terminer le match et rentrer assez vite pour le regarder, s'il faisait vite.  
  
-Et les joueurs s'élèvent, le match Griffondor-Serdaigle commence, annonça avec enthousiasme la voix de Lee Jordan, qui commentait le match. Ah, je vois que le professeur Dumbledore est parvenu à trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il tandis que le directeur faisait joyeusement signe à l'affreux petit nain, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
Une deuxième coup de sifflet retentit. Les quatre balles s'élevèrent dans les aire. Harry pu voir le Vif d'Or voleter près de lui quelques secondes puis disparaître.  
  
-Et Alicia Spinette s'empare du Souaffle, et fonce droit vers les but adverses.Ah...Mais qu'est-ce que.Elle a un truc dégueu coincé entre les dents, non ?  
  
Alicia lâcha la balle en ouvrant la bouche sans doute pour hurler ( mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre de là où il était ) et se précipita vers les tapisseries qui pendaient le long des tours qui constituaient les gradins des professeurs pour se cacher derrière.  
  
-Davis récupère la balle, évite Bell.Johnson fonce dessus - le pauvre ! commenta Lee tandis qu'Angelina, deux fois plus grande et plus rapide que lui, se ruait vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle dans un hurlement à glacer le sang. Davis passe à Chambers.qui manque la balle.ça n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de choisir un joueur manchot.  
  
Durant tout ce temps, Harry cherchait frénétiquement le Vif d'Or, Cho constamment rivée à une cinquantaine de centimètres de son ballet.  
  
-C'est Belle qui récupère le Souaffle et qui évite Davis.puis Bradley.et ( « VLAN ! » ) se prend un Cognard dans le ventre. Ca doit faire mal.  
  
Fred et George avaient essayé de toutes leurs forces de dévier le Cognard, sans y parvenir. Angélina leur hurlait de tenir leur batte dans l'autre sens, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.  
  
-Davis en profite pour reprendre le Souaffle.Bradley.Davis.Attention.euh.Gardien !  
  
Harry fonça le plus vite possible pour se mettre en Davis et les buts.  
  
-Le tir est dévié par Potter ! Bien joué.  
  
Le Souaffle continua ainsi d'aller et de venir d'une équipe à l'autre pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que :  
  
-La balle à Johnson.qui passe à Bell, qui ( « VLAM !!! ». « CRAC ! » ) se prend un Cognard dans les dents. Enfin en pleine tête. C'était le même que tout à l'heure, je crois.  
  
Le visage en sang, une main sur le ventre, Katie voulu manifestement essayer de parler mais ne réussit qu'à recracher de petits carrés blancs et sanguinolents de sa bouche. Elle se contenta finalement de faire signe à Angélina que tout allait bien, bien qu'Angélina soit trop occupée à gesticuler et à rugir de tout la force de ses poumons aux jumeaux que tenir leur batte dans l'autre sens semblait être une bonne idée s'ils tenaient à la vie pour s'en apercevoir.  
  
De son coté, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter : pas de trace du Vif d'Or et cela ferait bientôt un quart d'heure que le match aurait commencé.  
  
-Visiblement, Bell va bien mais Bradley s'est saisit du Souaffle et fonce vers les but de Gryffondor. Il n'y a que le gardien qui puisse faire quelque chose.  
  
Effectivement, tous les joueurs étaient trop loin pour tenter quoique ce soit, mais cela n'empêcha pas George, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'Angélina attendait d'eux, réussit à frapper un Cognard qui passait par là dans une tentative désespérée d'atteindre Bradley.  
  
VLAMMM !!!  
  
Le Cognard atteint sa cible.et Katie, déclarant forfait, alla s'écraser sur le sol, quinze mètres plus bas, les bras en croix.  
  
En tout cas, il avait réussit à divertir Bradley assez longtemps pour qu'Angélina lui arrache le Souffle des main.  
  
-La situation se complique maintenant pour Johnson, qui reste le seul Poursuiveur de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry, désespéré, continuait de chercher le Vif d'Or, Cho toujours en train de baver juste derrière lui. Il devait lui rester dix minutes, maximum, en comptant le temps de revenir devant la télé.  
  
Pendant qu'Angélina se démenait comme une folle pour percer la défense adverse, un Cognard fonça vers le nain qui gardait les buts. Celui- ci ne bougea pas, mais juste avant de lui renter dedans, la balle s'arrêta juste devant lui, comme suspendue dans les airs, et repartit en sens inverse. Harry s'aperçut que le Cognard s'était en fait lancé à la poursuite d'Angélina. Le nain adressa un sourire narquois à Dumbledore et lui fit signe de la main tandis que le professeur McGonagall le regardait d'un air horrifié.  
  
Finalement, Angélina ne se prit pas le Cognard.mais Chambers, qui semblait décidé à servir à quelque chose à son équipe.  
  
-Johnson lâche la balle.qui est rattrapée par le capitaine de Serdaigle. Il fonce droit vers les buts adverses qui sont gardés par cet immonde petit déchet, ce ( en raison de la vulgarité et de la violence des propos tenus, ce texte a été écrit à la place pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de nos très chers lecteurs ).  
  
-JORDAN, rugit la voix du professeur McGonagall, qu'est-ce qui vous prend, de complimenter cet espèces d'ignoble ( pour des raisons similaires à celle exposées ci-dessus, ce texte a été écrit à la place des paroles originales pour éviter de traumatiser à vie certains de nos lecteurs les plus candides et éviter de convaincre les autres du bien-fondé du rétablissement de la peine de mort )  
  
Durant ce temps, les frère Weasley, avaient dépassé Angélina, qui s'était retournée pour les observer et s'était finalement prise son Cognard de plein fouet, et venaient de rejoindre Davis, qui s'apprêtait à tirer.  
  
-Ah, on dirait que les batteurs de Gryffondor ont quelque chose en tete, reprit la voix de Lee Jordan, qui avait fini par se clamer. Oh, je comprend, ils étaient juste impatients d'essayer une nouvelle technique.  
  
La technique en question consistait à cogner comme un sourd non pas le Cognard mais le joueur auquel il était destiné - en l'occurrence Davis.  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est quand même plus pratique comme ça, commenta Lee, plein de sagesse. On y gagne beaucoup de temps, à faire comme eux.  
  
Tandis que les frères Weasley s'appliquaient consciencieusement à effectuer leurs essais, Angélina venait de reprendre le Souaffle.  
  
Mme Bibine, quant à elle, était beaucoup trop occupée à essayer de tirer Alicia de sous sa tapisserie, beuglant qu'elle allait la coller pendant un mois si elle ne sortait pas immédiatement, bon sang de bon soir pour penser à arbitrer le match ( ce qui, même à Poudlard, expliquait beaucoup de chose, pensa Harry ).  
  
Cependant, celui-ci, toujours plus anxieux, cherchait vainement le Vif d'Or quand il eut une idée pour interrompre le match. Cho continuait de le coller. Feignit une brusque concentration, il s'élança le plus haut possible du plus vite qu'il pouvait, Cho droit derrière lui. Quand il estima être arrivé assez haut, il stoppa brutalement.et Cho lui fonça droit dedans. Comme prévu, son ballet fila, continuant de monter en flèche tandis que Cho, restait plaquée contre Harry. Quand le ballet fut complètement parti, elle se rua vers le sol à toute allure  
  
- plus vite que Harry n'aurait cru.  
  
CRAAAAAC !!!  
  
Dans un craquement sinistre, qui résonna avec force dans toutes les tribunes, Cho Chang s'écrasa à terre.  
  
Qu'elle était bête ! Enfin bon, pensait Harry, ravi que le bruit ait fait s'arrêter Mme Bibine de tirer Alicia par les cheveux pour donner le coup de sifflet final.  
  
Le match prit fin, en même temps que l'un des pires problèmes de Harry et que l'une des plus épouvantables plaies de Poudlard. Aux anges, Harry atterrit avant tous les autres joueurs. S'il pouvait filer en douce maintenant, il pourrait arriver juste à temps.  
  
Malheureusement, alors qu'il apercevait du coin de l'?il Lavande tomber une fois de plus dans les bras de Parvati en haut, dans les gradins - trop d'émotion sans doute - il n'eut guerre le loisir d'esquisser le moindre pas en direction de la sortie : un troupeau de filles en furie venait de débarquer sur le terrain, criant son nom, gémissant et ravageant tout sur son passage.  
  
Le groupe de fans enragées !  
  
Du plus vite qu'il pouvait, Harry se rua en dehors du stade, les filles hystériques sur ses talons. Elles étaient passées à l'attaque ai moment où tout le monde s'y attendrait le moins. Elles étaient redoutables.  
  
C'est alors qu'un idée frappa Harry. Continuant de courir de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il se dirigea vers la falaise d'où Hermione était tombée l'après-midi même. Avec un peu de chance. Arrivé au bord du gouffre, Harry, tendu par la concentration, sauta le plus loin possible tout en enfourchant son éclair de feu, qu'il tenait encore à la main.  
  
Le troupeau hystérique, toujours à sa suite, se déversa dans le lac, fan par fan ( la corniche était très étroite ). Harry fut impressionné par leur organisation : elles faisaient calmement la queue et passaient chacune leur tour, sans se bousculer.  
  
Tout de suite après que le cortège ait finit de se déverser dans le lac, Harry, épuisé, regagna le sol.. Une drôle de musique étrangement familière se fit entendre et des claquement secs résonnèrent tandis que les petits cris suraigus de filles s'éteignaient petit à petit.  
  
Oups ! Il avait oublié le crocodile.  
  
Sur ceux, Neville arriva et jeta un coup d'?il par dessus la falaise.  
  
-Hé ben dis donc, souffla-t-il, je me demande ce qu'ils lui donne à manger, à cette bestiole  
  
Alors que le fameux « TIC-TAC » de la « bestiole » s'éteignait, submergé par les flots, Harry, soulagé de pouvoir se reposer un peu, reprit son souffle et dit :  
  
-Hummmm, je me prendrai bien une douche, moi. Surtout après un match comme celui-ci.  
  
En effet, il était couvert de boue et ruisselant de sueur.  
  
-Heu, Harry, lui rappela Neville, on a pas de douches. Enfin, sauf pour la salle de bain des préfets, mais ça, c'est parce qu'ils assistent au Prime'.  
  
-Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, grogna Harry. Bon, je devrai me contenter de mettre un peu de parfum, j'imagine.  
  
Tous deux reprirent le chemin du retour.  
  
-Décidément, quelle journée ! reprit Harry ( Neville acquiéça ). Au fait, je meurs de faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?  
  
-Des Nuggets à la volaille.  
  
FIN  
  
Ca y est, c'est terminé ( et moi je suis crevé parce qu'il est tard ) !  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous vous etes marrés et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ( lol qu'est-ce que ze peux être lourd !!! ) !  
  
Voilà, je vous laisse.  
  
Ci@o !  
  
Anyme. 


End file.
